Affirmation
by Dystant
Summary: Two girls reaffirm there promises after a nice relaxing bath... not as ecchi as it would appear! A nice slice of Konosetsu fluff.


Affirmation

A Mahou Sensei Negima One-shot

By Dystant

--------------

Hello again Mina! Here's a small dose of Konosetsu for you all. This all stems from a dream I had. I struggled to remember everything, especially when I got towards the end, but it seems pretty true to what I imagined. I just hope it creates the same kind of images for you.

--------------

Disclaimer Sketch:

Kuu Fei: Hmm? Dystant san is getting good at Kung Fu! You've been putting in a lot of practise aru ne!

Dystant: It's all because I have such a wonderful teacher.

Kuu Fei: You flatter me aru!

Evangeline: Humph! Flirting with 14 year olds. I thought you were above that.

Dystant: I'm not flirting!

Evangeline: (Intense Staring)

Dystant: (Bows) I'm sorry master.

Evangeline: I knew it.

Chachamaru: Ah. I see. Master was jealous.

Evangeline: (blushes) I WAS NOT JEALOUS!!!

Dystant: (sneaks off the side) Ah, Maki chan, I think we'll be here for a while. Why don't you read this.

Makie: Hai! Ken Akamatsu sensei owns Mahou Sensei Negima. This fic is based upon the Manga incarnation, which is published by Kodansha and licensed to Del Rey for English translation and distribution. Dystant earns nothing from writing this, so please don't sue!

--------------

Konoka and Setsuna returned from the Bath feeling clean and refreshed.

"I think the baths at Eva chan's castle are even better than the big one at school," said the blue pyjama wearing Konoka, whilst carrying her bag over to the futons that had been laid out in one of the big common rooms by Evangeline's marionette servants.

"Mm, they sure are a great way to relax after a hard days training," agreed Setsuna, resplendent in a loose grey cotton cami, and matching cotton shorts.

"Oh! Speaking of training Secchan, I was wondering about asking Eva if I could do some of the training that Asuna has been doing recently," Konoka stated to a surprised Setsuna, whilst rummaging for something in her bag, "You now, the survival training in the artic and the desert, and maybe I could learn some self defence and combat magic from Negi Kun too."

Setsuna slowly moved from surprised to alarmed.

"Why Ojousama? You're a healing mage! There's no need for you to do such dangerous things!"

"Mou… what did I say about the 'Ojousama'? Anyway, it's not fair you guys doing all the dangerous stuff." Konoka finally pulled out what she was looking for in her bag, a large hairbrush, "Hey Secchan, could you brush my hair?"

Setsuna took the brush without complaint and began slowly work the tangles from Konoka's obsidian tresses. However as her deft hands worked through their delicate task, her mouth gave voice to her feelings of discomfort.

"I still don't see why you need to do all these dangerous things?" asked Setsuna whilst working on a particularly stubborn knot.

"Because I don't want to be left helpless. What if you get hurt?"

"If I get hurt, the others will either bring me to you to be healed, or if the situation demands, bring you to me so I can be healed on the spot."

"But what if they can't bring you to me? What if it's all too dangerous?" countered Konoka

"Then Ojousama should save herself. It's not worth Ojousama risking her life for one such as me," whispered Setsuna solemnly.

Konoka felt her jaw fall open at Setsuna's bleak words, the tears forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"How could you say that Secchan! How could you have such a low opinion of yourself! Secchan is important too!"

"But Ojousama…" Setsuna began.

"No Secchan! I won't allow it!" Konoka interrupted, "Now I've got Secchan here with me, I'll never let her go again! If Secchan is going to put herself in danger then I'm going to put myself in danger too! That's what best friends do! That's what **partners **do."

Konoka retrieved a small card from her bag. On it was a picture of Setsuna dressed in her Shinmei-ryū hakama and gi, wielding her Nodachi sword 'Yunagi', and revealing her snow white wings. Setsuna plucked an identical card from a pocket in her shorts.

"Do you remember when we made the contract?" Konoka asked, earning a strong blush, along with a small nod from Setsuna, "We promised to protect each other to the end when we made it. I intend to make sure I can keep my side of the deal."

Setsuna looked into the steely determined gaze of her Ojousama and realised she was defeated. There was no way she would be able to argue when Konoka's mind was so made up. She sighed, signalling her defeat.

"If this is what Kono chan truly wants, then I suppose I cannot stand in her way."

Setsuna suddenly found herself wrapped in a tight hug. The closeness of Konoka caused her to blush lightly.

"Thank you Secchan," came the whispered voice from close to her ear.

Slowly Konoka disengaged the hug, before reaching down to retrieve the discarded hairbrush, returning it to Setsuna before again turning her back to her friend in order to reveal her flowing locks.

Again Setsuna began to pick through the tangles, some obviously new, though Setsuna would never dream of complaining. The feeling of the silky stands combined with the trust and intimacy of the situation made brushing Konoka's hair an event she would never willingly trade with anyone.

Over Konoka's shoulder, Setsuna could see her friend studying the pactio card. Setsuna could feel the blush making its way up from her neck, rising across her cheeks as it always did when remembering the pactio she'd made with her Ojousama; the soft feeling of Konoka's velvety lips against her own, the tickling of breath from Konoka's nose, the sensations drawn from Konoka cupping her face with her soft, gentle hands…

Setsuna felt Konoka's gaze and glanced down to see that Konoka had turned to regard her friend with a puzzled expression. A moment later and she also noticed how she'd paused in mid brush. Imagining the expression she must have been wearing, Setsuna's blush increased ten fold, and she stuttered out an apology as she began brushing again at a slightly elevated tempo. Wrapped in her own discomfort Setsuna never noticed Konoka's muffled giggles.

After another minute or so of silence, Konoka broke the calm that had briefly descended.

"Hey Secchan, I think we should reaffirm our Pactio."

"Huh?" Setsuna questioned.

"I think we should reaffirm our Pactio. I don't think either of us have been keeping our promises, so we should make our pledge again. Don't you think so too?"

"If this is what Kono chan wants, then…" Setsuna trailed off suddenly overcome with the blush at the thought of kissing Konoka again.

Konoka was blushing slightly too as she turned around to kneel in front of her winged protector, but when she spotted Setsuna's expression, bright red blush, eye's screwed tightly shut, lips pursed. Konoka noted it was almost identical to how Setsuna looked for their first kiss.

"Secchan, you really need to lighten up. It's just a kiss, ne? It's not like you're going to get shot or anything," Konoka pointed out with a giggle before reaching out to caress the cheek of her best friend.

On hearing Konoka's teasing words, and feeling her light caress, Setsuna slowly unscrewed her eyes, but in the split second they opened to regard the girl kneeling opposite, Konoka leaned in and…

…_suddenly the universe slipped away and all that existed was herself and Kono chan. The soft but insistent kiss joined them temporarily as one, soft lips pressed tightly together. Konoka's fingertips danced lightly over her cheek. She felt her own hands come up to cup Konoka's face as she began to lean in, losing herself to the sensations. For a moment all was right in the world. Then as suddenly as it began, Konoka began to pull away_...

Konoka lent back and watched the blissful look on Setsuna's face dissipate, just like the first time. She felt her own blush peak in intensity before it began to fade again, helped along by a couple of deep breaths.

"Secchan, from now on, I promise to protect Secchan with all I've got, because Secchan's very important to me, and I'm not going to let her have all the danger."

Setsuna smiled at Konoka's declaration.

"Then I promise to always protect Konoka Ojousama always and forever, because Kono chan is very important to me too."

The two girls smiled and blushed at each other for a second, until they suddenly noticed voices and footsteps coming from outside the room.

"I can't believe you just blasted my clothes off like that! I mean can't you do anything right?" asked an angry Asuna, striding into the room wrapped in a towel.

"I'm sorry Asuna san, it's just trying to battle both you and Master at the same time is really tough!" pointed out Negi as he trailed along in the wake of his partner.

"Ah Asuna, Negi stripped you again?" asked Konoka, jumping up from the floor to greet her friends.

Setsuna watched Konoka bounce over to her friends and immediately get involved in the conversation, teasing both parties mercilessly. She thought back to the promises they'd just made. Konoka wanted to protect her too, and for some reason, knowing that made her all warm inside. However she also knew that if she had it her way, Konoka would never be in danger.

"However if this is what Kono chan wants, I could never say no to her," she said to her self, "I love her far too much for that."

--------------

Dystant: I managed to keep it short for once! Success!

Evangeline: Good for you. But you know if sucks right?

Dystant: Ah, well, that's for the readers' to decide. Chachamaru?

Chachamaru: Please send Dystant your reviews! Without them he loses the will to write.

Evangeline: A damn good thing if you ask me.

Dystant: Hey! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fic. See you next time!


End file.
